Order's Chaos
by WhiteWhisperingWind
Summary: One day, a girl mysteriously appears on the doorstep of the black order head quarters while sporting a black cloak. the remaining people who were up at this late hour stared at the monitor. surprised to see someone besides Allen had made their way up the cliff that their headquarters sat upon. Who is this strange girl? Where did she come from? one-shot, boredom, and randomness.


**OK****, right before we start i have a few warnings.**

**1\. this is not beta'd and i was really bored and wanted to play with one of my OC's back in 2013, so there is bound to be errors even though i corrected what spelling i could using spell check on Microsoft word.**

**2\. it seems to jump here and there, so i am sorry but i don't know how to fix that seeing as i wrote this 2 years ago.**

**3\. i hope you enjoy, and anything to do with spirituality in this can be totally incorrect, so please no trying to correct any terms i used, if i create a sequel (which i want to... but might not) i will try to use... more correct terms and such.**

**4\. also, ^^" you will loose your place easily in this... since back then... i never used the enter key when writing unless it was a essay.**

**5\. and before i forget, it is rated T to be safe. and if you see em/ its a glitch, its meant to be italics.**

* * *

A girl stood at the bottom of a cliff, she stood there staring at it, she was surrounded by trees on all sides except, in front of her was a cliff, she was wearing a black cloak, it hid almost her whole body, her face hidden by the shadow of the hood, it was raining, she looked at the cliff then ran to a tree and broke off to branch's and made sure the branch's she took could take her weight, she started climbing the cliff as though it was a giant iceberg, some creature like a bat was watching her from somewhere hidden, when she reached the top of the cliff she saw a giant building, emjust as mama said../em She thought while staggering to the door, everyone within the building was staring at the screen, they were shocked to see someone up here, "hey Allen, are they an akuma?" the section leader asked, "no, there not an akuma." Allen said, the moment the girl reached the door she collapsed and her hood came half off, every one jumped up, "it's a little girl!" they all exclaimed, "im going to go get her!" Lenalee said in a rush, she ran and opened the gate, she picked up the girl and brought her in, Lenalee quickly brought her to a warm room with a bed and removed the soaking wet cloak, what she saw was a complete shock. She had her bat like communicator with her, it transmitted what she saw onto the screen where everyone was watching, Komui stepped forward, "she's not human…" he said while tipping his head, reverb, the section leader pointed out a few things, "white hair, a tail, ears, and wings, but what's in that sack?" he questioned Lenalee tried to open it but there was something blocking her way, but then Allen stepped forward, "lenalee it seems there are spirits surrounding that bag which is keeping you from touching it." He said, that moment BANG, a wash basin fell on his head out of nowhere, it had a message etched into it, 'soul reaper' was all it said. "What's this mean?" Allen said as he showed them all the message, that moment she began to awaken, she sat up and yawned, the moment she saw Lenalee she jumped back, every one that was watching the screen saw that she had fangs, she muttered something under her breath then… BAAANG every one had a washbasin on their heads. "…sorry…" was what the girl said in a quiet voice, Komui stepped forward, "this is interesting." He said, Lenalee removed the washbasin from her head and sat down on the bed, "can you tell me what your name is?" Lenalee said in a kind tone, the girl looked at her and relaxed a bit, "Kai, but everyone I remember always called me storm." Kai said, still a little tense, Lenalee looked at her, "so Kai, how did you end up here?" Lenalee asked hopping she was ok, "mama took me from home and brought me to some forest I wondered around for a long time, the only thing she told me was find this tall cliff and climb it, and that there should be a building on top." Kai said, "oh my, why did she leave you there?" Lenalee said, "she said something to do with this sack, but she said the spirits choose when I can open it," Kai said, but right then something smashed her against the wall, it held her there by the neck, the sack began to open, "the spirits are opening the sack," Allen said, a sword appeared, the moment Kai touched the sword everyone was pushed down like a wave of gravity hit them, when they were able to get up again what they saw was a shock, she was in a black and white uniform that you would have worn over a hundred years ago in japan, she was holding a sword that looked like a katana, "howl Phoenix." Kai said with the tone of her voice empty, another wave of gravity came over them, when they could see what was going on they saw she had a symbol on it just like the mark on her shoulder, the beast that attacked her was now visible, she slashed it and blocked its attacks until it was destroyed, after it was gone her sword reverted back to normal and she fell to the ground unconscious, her clothing also reverted back to normal, her hair however was as long as she was, a hour or so later she woke back up, and yawned, she sheathed her sword and left her room, emI wonder what's for breakfast../em Kai thought, she looked through the corridors "where is everyone?" she questioned quietly, she wondered and wondered around until she finally found the science division's office… she saw papers everywhere, "what a mess…" she whispered, she entered and started to sort them and stack them, then went and grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote 'I noticed the mess in here so I cleaned it up –storm/Kai' after she left the note she went on wondering around, she soon came upon Komui's office, "oh my…" she whispered, then she realized that Komui was asleep at his desk, she quietly sorted and stacked the papers, she stacked papers that were done on one side of the room and ones that needed to be done on another, she left a note on Komui's desk saying 'hey I cleaned up your office Komui, the piles on your left are ones that need to be done, ones on the right are ones that you already did. –storm/Kai', she once again started to venture around, she found the cafeteria she emso this is where everyone went to…/em Kai thought, but then she spotted Lenalee eating, Lenalee turned to look at the door Kai was hiding behind, "I'll be right back," Lenalee whispered to the people next to her, "what are you doing over here?" lenalee asked concerned, Kai tugged on Lenalee's sleeve, "you want me to follow you?" lenalee asked, Kai shook her head yes, she led lenalee to Komui's office "what happened here? It's usually a mess." Lenalee questioned, Kai went over to Komui's desk, which Komui was still asleep at, and showed Lenalee the note. "You did this on your own?" lenalee asked, Kai smiled, lenalee walked over to Komui and tried to wake him up, "brother wake up, you should thank your little helper." Lenalee said, "I got an idea." Kai said quietly suddenly SPLASH Komui was soaked, both lenalee and Kai were giggling, Komui was finally awake, "why am I soaking wet? What happened here?" Komui asked, Lenalee showed Komui the note Kai left, "Kai did this all on her own?" Komui asked, Kai tugged on Lenalee's sleeve again and brought her to the science divisions room, Komui followed, his mouth wide open when he saw what Kai did, she smiled "h-how?" Komui stammered, Lenalee looked at Kai, "I think you did a wonderful job, now thanks to you they can do their job faster." Lenalee said while smiling gently. Komui got everyone from the science division out of the cafeteria and showed them what Kai did, "h-how?" they all stammered, Kai stretched her wings and flew up and grabbed a few books, and rearranged them, she was faster than lightning, when she stopped she was in the black and white uniform again, "…" everyone was silent, "what? Im just a soul reaper mixed with a few mystics." Kai said, "Apparently when I crossed the gate I lost half of my memories," Kai finished, "my true name is snowpool, but people called me storm because of my speed and talents." She turned and looked at the science division and smiled, "I can't cross over without Ichigo and it's going to take him a long time to find me. So you can look forward to clean offices for quite some time." Komui stared at storm, "if I remember correctly you guys are looking for general cross right? Well he's behind that door." She said, then they looked sure enough he was there, "how did I get here? I was just in china…" cross began but then Allen walked in, he flinched back the moment he saw cross "m-master?!" everyone was dead silent, "I teleported him here." Storm said. "This room looks a lot cleaner than normal." Both Allen and cross said. Komui and the science division turned and looked at them, "storm cleaned both this place and Komui's office!" they all exclaimed, both cross's and Allen's mouths wide open, storm brought them to Komui's office to prove it to them, "you weren't kidding." Allen said. A few years passed, "seems like Ichigo's sense of direction is as horrible as ever." She said giggling, she stood up and changed her clothes into a shirt and a long skirt, and white tights, after she got dressed she went to make sure Komui was doing his job, and sure enough he was asleep, BANG, BANG, BANG, she banged a giant spoon on a pot and it startled him awake, "Komui, wake up, or else you won't get to grab any special meals. There are even crepe's." storm said, "Alright, alright, why don't you go wake up the science division?" Komui said sleepily, "Lenalee made today's special menu." Storm said trying to wake him up, Komui jumped up "she what?! See you! I want breakfast!" Komui yelled as he ran there, storm went over to the science division, "hey guys wake up Lenalee made the special menu today!" storm said, they all jumped up and ran to get food, of course everyone loves Lenalee's cooking, she left the room and went to the cafeteria, she asked Lenalee if she could try making crepe's another way than Choco-banana cream and stuff, every one tried it "wow! This is amazing!" everyone said as they tried it, Lenalee stepped forward, "are you all surprised? storm made the crepe's you guys are eating," Lenalee asked cheekily, they all turned and looked at Lenalee "I had no idea her cooking was this good!" they all said, storm looked down from her hiding spot up near the ceiling, "good to hear you all like it." Storm said still up in her spot looking down, they all looked up at her, "how did she get up there?" some of them asked while others laughed; storm flew down, "it was easy." Storm said, some of them staring at her, then they noticed something, "is that a katana?" they all asked, "it's a Zanpakto," storm said, every one sat there confused, "howl Phoenix." Storm said, her katana looking sword turned into a huge sword, every one stared at her, she was in a black and white uniform, storm turned her head as someone with bright orange hair and the same uniform as storm walked in, he had a giant sword, much bigger than storms, "Ichigo!" storm said smiling wide, she ran over to him and hugged him, "who's he?" everyone asked, we'll all accept Komui and Lenalee, both Komui and Lenalee stepped forward, "so you can finally go back, huh storm?" Lenalee said in a gently tone, "uh about that… we had some problems and some idiot broke the portal, it will take a while to fix." Ichigo said, "Let me guess, it was Hanataro." Storm said annoyed "yep. We need to forbid him from going near it, and the head captain said I have to stay with you till it's fixed." Ichigo replied, storms mouth wide open, "only if you can catch me can you stay here!" she said flying off, "got you!" Ichigo said but then "waa? Where are you?" he said confused, "you always fall for that no matter what don't you Ichigo!" storm said, but then she stopped dead in her tracks, "great… Ichigo you may wanna watch out…" the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a giant robot, "Komui! No more robots!" storm yelled as she released her Zanpakto and slashed the robot in half, "I don't want this place being destroyed again! Do you really want me to have Lenalee off cooking duty? That means you won't get to eat the food she makes." Storm said and Komui stopped dead in his tracks, "fine." Komui said powering down the robot, right then Ichigo took the chance and caught her, "fine you can stay but in a different room then me." Storm said, everyone came out of the dining hall, aka the cafeteria, "what happened here?" they all asked, then they saw that Komui was powering down the giant robot, "not much, just Komui trying to attack Ichigo with his giant robot." Storm said, everything was peaceful the rest of the day, but that night, while everyone was asleep, storm got out of bed and walked out to the main corridor, she jumped over the railing and flew up to the highest level, she opened the window at the top and went to lay down on the roof, she watched the night sky, "what a beautiful night sky…" she whispered to herself, a few moments later she was asleep, when morning came Lenalee went to storms room to see if she was alright because she didn't come to wake any one up, "has any one seen storm?" Lenalee asked when she got to the dining hall, "no why do you ask?" they all said, "she's missing that why!" Lenalee said with anger that they didn't even notice, she ran and looked all over but then realized something, "the window to the roof is open…" she whispered to herself, Lenalee ran up and up the stairs, she finally came out onto the roof, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that storm was asleep on top of the roof. Then she noticed something, Lenalee walked over to storm and noticed her face was red, she touched storms forehead, emgreat storms running a fever…/em Lenalee thought, she picked storm and brought her both back to her room, Lenalee sat storm on the bed, that moment storm began to open her eyes, Lenalee saw something different, storms eyes were dark blood red, within seconds storm had already latched onto Lenalee, storm was trying her best to resist her instincts, but in the end they won her over and she bit Lenalee, Lenalee's mouth open in a soundless scream, but then she felt something cold and wet, then Lenalee realized she was crying, storm removed her fangs a few moments later and fell down onto the bed out cold, Lenalee got up and grabbed a Band-Aid, she washed off the blood from her neck and storms mouth, she put on the Band-Aid, she left the room and went to the dining hall, "I found storm. She was up on the roof." Lenalee said, then she went and made coffee for Komui, she brought it to Komui and he saw the bandage on her neck, "what happened to your neck?" Komui said frantic, "it's nothing." Lenalee said annoyed, "don't lie Lenalee!" Komui whined, Lenalee stood there dazed for a moment, Komui snook up behind Lenalee and took the bandage off her neck, Lenalee snapped out of it a smacked her hand over the bite before Komui could see, or so she thought, "Lenalee how did you end up getting two holes in your neck?" Komui asked, "You don't need to know." Lenalee said as she set down his coffee then left, Lenalee went and grabbed some ice for storm's fever, she returned to storms room, and of course Komui had his communicator bat following Lenalee, she laid the bag of ice on storm's forehead, Lenalee sat down on the bed and grabbed storms hand mirror and checked her own teeth to see if she was turned into a vampire, emso the legends are wrong…/em Lenalee thought, right then Komui ran through the door way, "Lenalee!" he yelled/whined, Lenalee hit him on the head "shush." Lenalee said, she walked back over to storm and sat on her bed, Komui walked over to Lenalee then glanced at storm, "so she's running a fever." Komui said calmly, he gave a silent signal to his communicator bat to lock the door, "now Lenalee tell me how you got those marks." Komui said seriously, Lenalee turned and looked at him, "are you blind brother? Just think with your brain for once!" Lenalee said with rage but then BANG a washbasin with message 'quiet' etched into it landed in-between Lenalee and Komui, "…" both of them were dead silent, right then Ichigo walked in, "looks like im going to need to get squad 4 again." Ichigo said annoyed, "squad 4?" both Lenalee and Komui said confused, "it's a squad for healing, storm pushed herself to her limit keeping Komui and the rest of the science division out of trouble while hunting akuma and destroying hollows." Ichigo said quickly then disappeared, in a few minutes he was back with about twenty people, "Hanataro instead of trying to help the squad why don't you go keep Komui out of trouble?" Ichigo said while dragging Hanataro over to Komui, "…" both Hanataro and Komui were staring at each other, "but he's a kid!" Komui said, but then Hanataro released his Zanpakto, then BANG he used the flat side of his sword to knock Komui out, then re-sheathed his sword, "ok every one start healing storm, Hanataro you just stay there and keep Komui out of trouble." The squad captain said, they all surrounded storm and put their hands out towards storm, they all closed their eyes and a strange field started to form around her, after they finished the captain of squad 4 handed Lenalee a scroll, "these are her basic need, and im glad she finally found a place that she feels like she belongs." The captain said, then everyone but Hanataro left, "why aren't you leaving?" Lenalee asked puzzled, "she gave me orders to stay here and heal storm if it happens again." Hanataro said while leaving the room, "ok let's take a look at that list." Komui said while walking over to Lenalee, "the first thing on the list is that she must at least have one natural plant in her room, like a spider plant." Komui said, the rest of the list said, freedom to go outside when she wish's I doubt she will get lost like Ichigo would, a balanced diet, and friends she can trust. "Not much so we are able to do it. Now that I think about it if we let her outside what is she going to do to the plants out there?" Lenalee said, BANG 'wait and find out! span style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span' is what it said this time. An hour or so later Komui came back with a spider plant "got it." He said, by then storm was awake again yawning, "Good morning sleepyhead." Lenalee said while helping Komui set down the plant; storm grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down 'I went to the spirit world temporarily after they healed me, of course for me there is a penalty, losing my voice for a few hours. But on the bright side I got to grab some books!' she showed them the note while pointing at a pile of 35 books, both Komui and Lenalee stood there mouths wide open, "…" the room was dead silent, storm smiled, "t-this many books?!" they both said "how can you read all this?!" they said shocked, she wrote on another piece of paper 'read the titles, then you will understand.' They did as the note said, this time the note's letters and words changed, 'they say something different for each person.' Komui looked into the book chakra balance, and Lenalee looked into the book of love, finally a few hours passed and storm was able to talk again, "finally, I got tired of using paper just to talk!" she exclaimed both Komui and Lenalee flinched when they heard her voice, "what?" storm said puzzled, "oh I almost forgot!" storm said while reaching into the pile of books and pulled out a book, "it's for you Komui." Komui looked at the book she handed him called 'robots and technology, a guide for scientists' Komui smiled "THANKS!" he said as he opened it, a few moments later he was completely zoned in on the book, "want me to teleport him to his room Lenalee?" Storm asked, Lenalee turned her head "sure." She said while smiling, and so storm teleported Komui back to his room, "he's going to end up keeping his face in that book for a long time, that small book is pretty much infinite in the amount of info it has on robotics." Storm said while giggling, "I figured if I grabbed that it would help him stop his robots from going out of control, and to keep him out of trouble for a long time." Storm said, "I get it, you wanted to keep him from destroying the black order for a while huh?" Lenalee teased, storm smiled "yep." Storm said, storm cupped her hands as though she was holding a book, a book flew from the pile into her hand, Lenalee looked at the title, 'bloodlines, past, present, and future.' Storm opened the book and laid it flat on the bed, a strange screen of light appeared, storm touched it as though it was a touch screen on a computer, "wow…." Storm said while looking at it wide eyed, "what is it?" Lenalee asked, "I'm looking at my blood line, come look at it!" storm said, Lenalee walked over and looked at it, "each one with a red dot is a mythical! You just have to tap the red dot for info one which one they were." Storm said as she touched her father's dot, what she saw was a giant shock, both Lenalee's and storm's mouth's wide open, "he was a full were-wolf?!" storm yelped, both of them stared at each other, "ok mine is to full… I think, wana look at your blood line?" storm asked after looking at over 100 files, "sure." Lenalee said, "Just touch the blue button, it will hurt a bit but it will show any blood that was descended to you." Storm said, Lenalee touched it and flinched, but then a whole list came up showing the family tree of blood descended to Lenalee, they saw 2 red dots, "mythicals in your blood line? Let's see what they are." She pressed the first red dot, on Lenalee's father's side of the family, "this is interesting, a were-tiger, in the soul society there legends, literally, their stronger than hollows, minow's, their stronger than every living thing in the soul society, all accept the soul king," storm said while pulling up a photo showing the forms that a were-tiger can take, "wow," Lenalee said in awe, "let's look at the other dot." Storm said, they touched the other dot, "a-a-angel?!" they both yelled, they both stared at each other, storm was the first to look away, "that blood line will be painful, I remember mine… I couldn't lean my back on anything for a month, literally." Storm said as she put her hands on the middle of her chest, but then something appeared behind storm, eman angel?/em Lenalee thought, the light that formed behind storm started to take a shape of a human, no, an angel, "its ok storm, you don't have to remember that time, it was so long ago." The angel whispered while holding storm in her arms, storm relaxed and fell back into the angels arms, the angel laid storm down, the angels light became brighter and brighter, the angels light wrapped around storm, it dimmed but not enough for Lenalee to see storm, the form changed, then the light shattered, what Lenalee saw made her flinch, Lenalee heard a voice, 'she will stay in this form until the life cycle of a wolf is finished, she will still be able to talk, but be warned she will have trouble controlling her blood lines instincts.' Right after she heard that she ran to get Komui, she ran as fast as she could, she pulled the book from Komui's hands, "come quick Komui!" she said quickly and urgently, they ran back to storms room, what Komui saw was a shock, storm was now a puppy, with pure white wings and fur, the mark that was on her shoulder was now on her leg, she began to open her eyes, they were as blue as a clear sky, she yawned, and she still had her fangs, both Komui and Lenalee stared, "what?" storm asked, both of them jumped back, Lenalee grabbed a hand mirror and showed storm what she looked like, storm jumped sky high, Lenalee giggled, "why don't we go get you something to eat storm?" Lenalee said still giggling, "yes please!" storm said happily while flying back down onto the ground, once every one left the dining hall they went and got storm some food, the moment they got storm something to eat Allen walked in hopping to get more to eat, "…" Allen was silent when he saw storm, "hi Allen!" she said happily as she looked up from eating, Allen flinched back, cross walked in hopping to eat something in peace, "aren't pets not allowed in the order?" cross said flatly, "cross who are you calling a pet?!" storm yelled as she flung him into a wall using her powers, every one stared at cross and then at storm, "is it just me, or is that new?" cross, Allen, Komui and Lenalee said, storm slipped out of the room, and in between every one dropped a washbasin 'im gonna have some fun! –storm' as they read it they noticed storm was gone, every one searched for her, but then they noticed something, the roof window was open, "… don't tell me she went onto the roof again." Lenalee said annoyance and concern in her voice, she ran up the stairs until she was on the roof, and sure enough she was there, storm was flying off of the building onto the ground outside, Lenalee ran down the stairs to get to the gate before storm landed, she got there right before she touched the ground, but storm touched the ground and the grass the was wilted and dead turned bright green, everyone else came outside when they heard a chime sound, every one mouth gaping wide open from shock, the trees were alive and bright green as though it was summer in a paradise. A few months passed and storm was as big as a normal sized wolf, with wings and fangs of course, it was night time and every one was asleep, she went into the main corridor and flew out the roof window, she flew and flew until she found a forest that was lush, animals, rivers, shelter, and it wasn't far from the black order, she found a place perfect for a den, nothing hostile around, she explored her surrounding on foot. Back at the black order everyone was just waking up, Lenalee got up and went to go bring storm some food and found that she was missing, Lenalee checked storm's whole room and found a note on her desk, 'im going out on an adventure! I will be gone for a while, but I shall be back! Don't fear I will still be nearby but not within sight. –storm' Lenalee and the whole science division searched franticly, but they couldn't find her. A few months passed and storm had a mate, life was getting hard in the forest, "why don't we go to the black order until spring? That would be better for both you, me and the pups," storm said, her mate Kaname agreed and so they set off on their journey to the black order, when they reached the gate, section leader reverb yelled "guys come look! I think its storm!" everyone ran to look at the screen, "its storm!" they all yelled, Lenalee ran down to the gate and opened it, "been a long time hasn't is Lenalee?" storm said, Lenalee shook her head yes as she brought them in, "I've heard a lot about you from storm, Lenalee." Kaname said, "h-he can talk just like you?!" Lenalee said startled, "yes, he's just like me," storm said happily, Komui came running and hugged storm "I'm so glad you're ok!" Komui whined "Komui don't squeeze me tight or you will be stuck in the wall for a week." Storm said with concern, emdon't worry he's the only one that cause's trouble around here/em. Storm told Kaname telepathically, Hanataro and Ichigo ran and hugged storm, she flung them into a wall "don't hug me that tight guys." She said plainly,_yep Ichigo doesn't know his own strength, and Hanataro is a cluts storm_ said telepathically to Kaname, right then every one noticed something, Kaname was like a copy of storm, but completely black with pure emerald eyes, he had black wings like a crows, fangs of a vampire, and a mark on his leg, "you two are really… identical, like twins…" Lenalee, Ichigo, Hanataro, and Komui said looking at them both, right after they said that they were all soaked to the bone with water. _Sorry this is how I teach them to be good. They will stop this after a while trust me_. Storm said telepathically, both Kaname and storm walked around and had some fun; soon they came upon the dining hall "I wonder what they made this time." Storm said as they entered the room, "wow there are a lot of people in here storm." Kaname said surprised, every one turned to look at them "welcome back storm!" they all said cheerfully both Kaname's and storm's fur standing strait up from the shock "im glad to be back but don't cause trouble again ok guys, I can tell that while I've been gone you guys have been troublesome." Storm said while looking around, "geez how much trouble do you guys cause storm?" Kaname asked, "If you guys behave I'll tell Lenalee the recipe I used for that giant cake!" storm said teasingly emdon't worry they behave, most of the time. /emStorm said telepathically, "I wonder what Komui's up to now." Storm said as she brought Kaname out of the dining hall, "so Kaname, things are different here to you, but what do you think?" storm asked, Kaname turned and looked at her, "it's good, I just hope they don't cause you to much trouble storm." Kaname said, they walked around and up down, "326, 327, 328, 329, aha here it is, 330." She said as she pushed open the door, "wow, is this all your stuff?" Kaname asked in awe, "yep, but I can tell lenalee and Komui have been looking through the books again." Storm said as she nosed through the pile and found the book 'm p-shifting' she nosed it open and a screen of light appeared before them, both of them staring at the page "waa?!" they both yelled the page only said 'the only way to change back to your human form is by completing the life cycle of a wolf.' Hanataro ran in and saw what they were looking at, Ichigo came in then Lenalee they also stared in shock, storms muzzle turned light pink as though blushing, storm nosed the screen so it turned to the next page, what it said embarrassed her so hard that her muzzle was bright red, every one left to give Kaname and storm some alone time. A few months passed, they had pups of their own, yuki the pure white one, midnight the pure black one, and fang a silver pup with long white fangs, every one of them had wings and fangs, but fang's fangs were sharper than the others, "kids if you be good and let mama sleep, I'll go see if Lenalee will come play with you." Kaname said, "ok!" they all said happily as they sat in a line, Kaname went to Lenalee and brought her to the pups, "yay Lenalee's here!" they all said bouncing around her, "why don't we play somewhere else so that mama can rest?" Lenalee said to the pups, they left the room, storm and Kaname were resting side by side, Lenalee brought the tired pups back, Lenalee smiled when she saw them together, she silently took a picture, and brought it to Komui, "how cute!" he said as he tacked the picture to a wall in his office.


End file.
